The Cosmic Cannon
by breath20k
Summary: This is to honor ten years of Super Mario Galaxy.


**The Cosmic Cannon**

It's a beautiful day at the Cosmic Observatory and Rosalina was holding a light blue cigar. She smiled to herself and said, "It sure is a beautiful day and I think that I'll make an invention for everyone to blast off with. I know. I'll make a Cosmic Cannon and I'm going to need a lot a Lumas for this invention! Oh, Lumas!"

Just then, the Lumas came in and one of them said, "Yes, mom?"

"We're going to make a Cosmic Cannon and it will be very awesome if we work together as a team! Can we do it?" Rosalina asked them.

" **YEAH!** " The Lumas agreed.

"Then it's settled! Let's make one!" Rosalina said with a smile as they got to work on their newest invention.

The Lumas gathered all of the materials as some of them were brought to the work site. Rosalina smiled at them and said, "So far, so good! Keep going, Lumas! We'll have all of these materials in no time."

After gathering all of the items, it is now time to make it. Rosalina looked the materials and said, "Great job, guys! It looks like we're all set to make the cannon. Ready to build it, Lumas?"

" **YEAH!** " The Lumas agreed.

"OK! I have the timer set for thirty minutes and when everything is all done, the cannon will be ready to go. So, let's start building!" Rosalina smiled as she started the timer.

The Lumas began building the cannon as they work together to get it all done within the time limit. Rosalina looked at the progress with her cigar and said, "Wow! This is going to be very awesome. I can't wait to see how it all comes out when everything is all done."

After all of the hard work, the Lumas covered the invention with a cloth just as the buzzer went off. Rosalina heard it and said, "It's done! The Cosmic Cannon is finished!"

Rosalina came to them and said, "Great job, Lumas! We got it done just in time! Now, let's take a break, shall we?"

The Lumas agreed as they began eating Star Bits while Rosalina is using her cigar.

Much later, Mario came in and said, "Hey, Rosalina!"

"Oh, Mario! You're just in time to see the newest invention that we made it together! Ready to see what's behind this cover?" Rosalina asked him.

"Yeah!" Mario agreed with a smile.

"Alright then, here it is! May I present to you… _**THE COSMIC CANNON!**_ " Rosalina announced as the Lumas uncovered it. It is a light blue cannon with Grand Stars on it.

Mario saw it all and said, "Wow! Now that is a very cool cannon! So, how does it work?"

Rosalina came to him and said, "It's easy! All you have to do is set the controls and the cannon will fire! Say, will you be the first person to try out this new invention?"

"Of course! I'll be very happy to be the first person!" Mario said with a smile.

"Great! Now, just hop into the cannon and we'll be all set for launch! Go on, get in!" Rosalina said as Mario entered the cannon, ready for blast off.

"OK! Now that you're inside, I can now set the location so you can be shot out of this cannon." Rosalina said as she came to the controls to set the location. Once the cannon has finished setting the target for Mario, she pressed the yellow button, which locks the target.

The Luma saw it all and said, "Cool!"

Rosalina agreed with him and said, "It sure is, Luma! The cannon is all set and Mario is ready for blast off. Now, all we have to do is press the green button. This button fires the Cosmic Cannon. So, shall we fire it?"

" **YEAH!** " The Lumas agreed with her.

"Alright then, let's go!" Rosalina said with a smile as she came to the button, ready to fire for the first time.

Rosalina looked at the button and said, "Well, here goes! Cosmic Cannon, ready to fire in 3…"

The Lumas watched carefully.

"2…"

Mario waited patiently for the word…

"1…"

Everything is all set as Rosalina said the word to push the button…

" _ **FIRE!**_ "

With the word shouted, she pressed the green button and then…

 _BOOM!_

The cannon fired with a rainbow explosion, sending Mario far away to the galaxies. Rosalina saw it all and said, "It worked! The Cosmic Cannon worked! My invention is a success. Wow! I can't believe that Mario is flying to the galaxies thanks to the cannon's firepower. Now that is one amazing cannon!"

The Lumas came to her as they saw Mario flying away. Then Rosalina took out her cigar and said, "Now, that is what I call a cosmic blast."


End file.
